<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all began with a box of eggs... by igottheluciddreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560093">It all began with a box of eggs...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottheluciddreams/pseuds/igottheluciddreams'>igottheluciddreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rape, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottheluciddreams/pseuds/igottheluciddreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a 18 year old girl that is going to make an exchange year in New York. Suddenly you meet a group of boys and your life changes immediately!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Y/N/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It all began with a box of eggs...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a story on here! I would appreciate if you would tell me what I can do better! Thanks a lot if you took the time to read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N come and wake up we have to get ready”</p><p>“I am coming mum”</p><p>You are probably asking what is going on and well I will tell you. Last year you and your friend decided to go on an exchange year in America. Now it is finally time for that because your flight will take of in only some hours.</p><p>But now HURRY UP girl you have to get ready!</p><p>You slowly stand up and walk to your closet thinking of an outfit for today. Suddenly your phone starts ringing, you look at the screen and see that it is Olivia, your best friend. She is that kind of person who is up to everything, sometimes she is doing crazy things and that is why you love her. Olivia is so open she already got so many boyfriends, she just broke up with her last bf and she is trying to find you one but you are too shy to speak to a boy. Meanwhile you start thinking about your best friend, your phone starts to talk…</p><p>“Hi…Y/N are you there? Y/N???”</p><p>you immediately answer</p><p>“Oh yeah sry… Hi Olivia” you answer with a sleepy voice</p><p>“Y/N are you ready yet? We will pick you up in 10min so be ready or I will kick your ass girl, so do not try me.”</p><p>“Oh yeah I am definitely ready” you tell her nervously and start thinking for an excuse to hang up “Oh sry I have to hang up, my mom just called me. So, I guess see you in 10 min, bye love” You immediately hang up and start running to the closet again, you grab grey sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt because you do not have much time to think about what you are going to wear. Suddenly your mom appears in your room and takes your suitcase, because you have only 5 min left. You run into the kitchen to look for some food, you finally find a banana and put it in your little bag, for the trip to the airport. You look at the clock and realizes that it is time. You run into the hallway to take your shoes on, you hear it ringing on the door, your mom opens and your best friend rushes in.</p><p>“Y/N, where are you? We have to leave” she screams through the hole house.</p><p>“Oliva calm down, I am here” you scream back. She finally finds you sitting on the floor, while you are putting on your new Jordan Air 1. When you finally have your shoes on Olivia suddenly takes your hand and drags you out of the house and in the car. You can see her excitement in her eyes, I mean you are excited too but act calm, not like her. Your dad puts all the suitcases in the trunk, meanwhile your mum is talking with Olivia’s mum. They have known each other now for a long time and are best friends since high school. They got pregnant at the same time so you and Olivia are just some days apart. Olivia is the older one and she is always annoying you with that. Finally everything and everyone is ready and you say goodbye to your parents. All the way to the airport Olivia talks about all the new things you will get to see in America and all the good looking mans. You start thinking about it too and ignoring all the things Olivia is telling you, you just want to make it the best year ever, maybe your finding a boyfriend there, maybe not, you never know what is going to happen there. After 2 hours you finally arrive at the airport. You and your bff are getting out of the car and taking your suitcases, you enter the airport and you’re going immediately to your flight. You enter the plane and you know it will be a long time you do not see your friends. You arrived at your seat next to your friend. Before the plan is taking of a man rushes into the plan and take the seat next to you. You turn to your right and see that it is a really good-looking man.</p><p>Did you really think that the 1D boys are coming, well you are clowning again!</p><p>You start thinking about him “Omg how is he so handsome! I am wondering how he would look without T-shirt and how sexy his…”</p><p>OK guys I really have to interrupt here sorry</p><p>The plane will land in some hours and so you decide to take a nap because you know that you will never talk to this guy. After 2 hours the plane finally land. You get out of the plane and start searching for your taxi, that is going to bring Olivia and you to your apartment.</p><p>“Y/N come here I found it”</p><p>The taxi suddenly stops, you look out of the window to see what happened and realize that you are already in front your apartment. Olivia fall asleep so you tried to wake her up. Both of you leave the taxi and enter the building.</p><p>(I am going to leave the check in and the documents out)</p><p>You open the door to your apartment and both of you are just standing shocked there</p><p>"It is amazing Y/N"</p><p>"I did not expect that it is that big" you tell her full of excitement</p><p>You then bring your suitcases in the apartment and take a little nap.</p><p>It is already in the morning when you wake up, but Olivia is still sleeping so you decide to make a cake for her since it is her birthday today. You leave the apartment and buy a box of eggs because it is the only thing that is missing. You leave the supermarket when suddenly a boy is running into you. You fall and the box of eggs hits the ground and all eggs break.</p><p>"Oh no I am so sorry" a soft voice answer. You look up and see Harry! Harry Styles standing there! You have to be calm now or you ruin everything</p><p>"NOO" you scream "sorry I mean no it is my fault. I should have seen you coming" you answer immediately</p><p>"I am so sorry, can I do something for you?" Harry ask you.</p><p>"No it is ok, I am going to buy a other box of eggs" you tell him</p><p>"What are you doing with just one box of eggs?"</p><p>"I am making a cake for my best friend. Her birthday is today"</p><p>"Wait I could help you if you want. I just feel so bad that i ran into a pretty girl like you" You start blushing.</p><p>"of course, that would be so nice of you, thank you"</p><p>"Oh ok so you can come to my apartment if you want?" he ask with a soft voice. You cannot control your feelings, you do not really know what is going on, he is driving you crazy, so out of your mouth just comes "How could I say no to such a good looking, hot and se.... I mean yes that would be nice" you answer while your cheeks start blushing again.</p><p>"So let's go because I already have to be at the apartment but I am always late" he answers with little laugh in her voice.</p><p>You just hope he forgot the words you said to him. While you are walking you talking about your exchange year. You always have in mind that he is Harry Styles! The one and only Harry Styles! You are afraid to tell him that you know who he is, because he could think that you are a creepy stalker. Both of you are walking down the street when Harry stops in front of a building.</p><p>"Finally we arrived and oh I forgot to told you that I am not living alone in this apartment but since you know it now, please do not get scared because sometimes my roommates are little bit crazy."</p><p>You enter the building, take the elevator and open the door to his apartment. You walk behind Harry and see Louis sitting at the couch, Liam cooking something in the kitchen, Niall watching Golf next to Louis and Zayn sitting on the kitchen table watching Liam cooking. You quickly realize that you are in the same room with all the guys, but you try to stay calm and not to freak out. Suddenly the door opens and Simon walks in.</p><p>"Guys what are you doing you need to work! We need a new album soon” Simon screams angry</p><p>“We just want to have some rest from yesterday” Louis answers angry.</p><p>“No rest! You have to be ready in ten minutes” he says and leave the apartment. Louis just rolls his eyes and went to the wardrobe to take on his shoes.</p><p>“I am so sorry Y/N but we have to go. If you want, we can make a cake later” Harry tells you “It is ok Harry, have fun guys and do not worry I will make the cake alone”“You are such a sweetheart Y/N” he answers.</p><p>Since the boys are all at the wardrobe you did not know what came over you but you kissed harry on the mouth. He just stands there shocked and you regret it immediately“Y/N I do not know how to tell you, but I am in love with an other one" "Oh I- I- I am so sry I didn't meant to" you stutter. Before Harry could say to you anything you turned around and went out of the building.</p><p>"FU*K why did I do that, what was I thinking". Suddenly you hear your phone ringing, you look at the screen and see that it is just a random spam number, but then you realized you got many missing calls from Olivia. Oh no you forgot the time, it is already 11am and you still have no cake and no present. You immediately run to your apartment. When you arrive there Olivia is gone but she let a piece of paper on the table, with something written on it: "Since you do not answer my calls and just went away without telling me I will spend the rest of my BIRTHDAY at the beach"</p><p>"Oh no she is angry I have to find her immediately" You rush as fast as you could to the beach. "Olivia where are you? I am so so so sorry!" you scream through the hole beach but nobody answers just people looking at you weird. After 10min you finally find her laying on the sand at the other end of the beach. You run to her and she turns away from you. "Oh go Olivia you are here finally. I was so worried because you know I went to the supermarket and then there..." "STOP" Olivia screams " I do not wanna hear a excuse, you could just said to me where you are going and as I see you forgot my birthday" "NO I did not forget..." "Stop Y/N go! I wanna be alone for the rest of the day". You turn around and leave. The hole afternoon you just sit in the park near to your apartment. It is gettin dark so you make your way home when you suddenly hear loud music coming from your neighbor. "HI" a stranger voice screams from your neighbor apartment. "Wanna join our part?". Since you have nothing else to do you answer "Yeah ofc". You go to your neighbors door and introduce yourself: "HI I am Y/N, I just moved in" "Yeah I know, I saw you two brining up the suitcases. Oh and my name is Ross. Nice to meet ya" "Come in and feel welcomed" He let you inside. You enter and see a lot of people, like around 50. Suddenly a boy grabs your ass. So you turn around and see Ross behind you "What do you want Ross, let me be" He rolls his eyes and goes away. After some hours you are really drunk and someone spilled a drink on you, so you are rush to the bathroom too wash it off. Suddenly you hear a knock on the door“What do you want?” you say half crying“You” a deep voice answer“Go away you creep!” you jell back five minutes later you here someone knocking on the door again.“I said you should leave me alone”“Y/N what is wrong, I am Olivia! Is everything good?” she answers worried “Yeah I am ok” You open the door and see Olivia standing there. "Wait how did you know I am here" you ask her very confused "You called me and you sound really drunk so I searched for you location on my iPhone since it is always turned on. I wanted to tell you that I overreact and I am sry" " No it is my fault, but now lets have some fun! Go downstairsI will join later after I cleaned my T-shirt" Meanwhile Olivia went downstairs and you went back in cleaning your T-Shirt but this time you forgot to look the door. Some min later you hear the door opening and Ross rushes in and looks the door behind him. He grabs your arm and you try to bite him but he hits you, so you start to scream but the music is too loud for someone to hear you. He comes closer to you and grabs your waist and pulls you on the sink. “Stop it please leave me alone”, you scream while you're crying. He is ignoring it and starts kissing your neck, you try to hit him but he is too strong. His right hand is holding you back while the other one goes down to your pu**y. His hand is entering softly and you are starting to moan. He takes his hand out and pushes you on the floor. You hit your heat and can not see clear anymore. You feel how he is taking your shirt and your bra off. He is starting to bite your boobs; it hurts so fucking much but you cannot do anything. His hands are getting down to your pants again. You feel how he is taking your pants off and starts to lick your pu**y. You are crying and moaning so loud but still nobody came looking for you. "Do you enjoy it baby girl". Suddenly he stops and you do not know what is going on, but your heat hurts so much that you still cannot see clear. Then something big appears in front of your face. He starts to but his di*k in your mouth and fucks your face.Your hole face hurts, you cannot scream anymore you do not even have the power to project yourself. He stops again and starts to get on you. He enters his di*k in your pu**y. It is hurting so bad. You are just laying on the floor crying and feel his dick going in and out. He kisses your neck and softly comes to your lips. Since you can not move, he kisses you. After some minutes he finally let you go. You try to stand up but you fail, so you sit down, but it fucking hurts. You grab your bra and other clothes to put them back on. You finally can stand up and want to leave when suddenly Harry walks in and stands shocked there. You want to ask for help but as you try to reach him everything turns black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>